


Call and Answer

by Atlantis_Jackson, somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: pod-together, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to mention, there might be a pig like creature that tastes just like bacon and if there is, we’d have wasted our personal item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call and Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank somehowunbroken for reading this story. There are sex scenes in it and I tried not to over do it and make her uncomfortable. Hope it worked.  
> K, you're fantastic! Thanks for reading this!
> 
> Get the podfic version here (yes, sex scenes included):  
> [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/SGA-Call%20and%20Answer%20by%20fawksielady_ed%20and%20somehowunbroken.mp3)  
> [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/SGA-Call%20and%20Answer%20by%20fawksielady_ed%20and%20somehowunbroken.m4b)

Title: Call and Answer  
Pairing: Markham and Stackhouse  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 3,807  
Summary: Not to mention, there might be a pig like creature that tastes just like bacon and if there is, we’d have wasted our personal item.  
AN: This was written for pod_together and is going to be read by the ever talented somehowunbroken. The story was beta’d by my lovely partner padfootthegrim. If it stinks, please don’t blame Karisa or Jo.

Podfic streaming link: 

They met in boot camp and had connected automatically. It was obvious, at least to them, that they were gay and had hid it most of their lives. That wasn’t changing during boot camp, not if they actually wanted to be accepted into the military, but it didn’t take long for them to realize that they were meant for one another. They’d had several close calls in the course of those few months, one of which was in the bathroom during lights out. They were supposed to be scrubbing the floors as punishment for making goofy eyes at each other during PT, Jason had ended up swallowing Nathan’s cock instead. Nate barely had time to pull his pants up before the drill sergeant made it fully into the bathroom; it was a good thing Nate was facing away from the door. Once they had made it through basic training and a few years into their service in the United States Marines, it had been decided that Nathan Stackhouse and Jason Markham worked best when they were together. They’d been together ever since.  
They eventually made their way onto a top secret project and had spent the last few years traveling through the Stargate to other planets. Then SG-1 started talking about the lost city of Atlantis and not long after that every gate team had been taken to the infirmary for some kind of test. Of all the people at Stargate Command, Nate and Jason were two of only a handful of people that had been taken back for further testing. Then there was nothing, for several months, just… nothing. They were in bed when the phone rang, they ignored it completely as Nate pounded into Jason with hard deep thrusts. An hour later when they finally emerged from the shower where they’d had a second round of mind blowing sex, they checked their messages and immediately left for the SGC.  
“What?” Jason said as he stood up and leaned his hands on the table. “You’re sending us to another galaxy and we only get one personal item? That’s… it’s inhumane!”  
Nate laid his hand on Jason’s arm and when Jason looked at him, said, “I’ll handle this.” He stood up as Jason sat back down. He took a deep breath and looked at General Hammond. “Would you mind clarifying that?” he asked.  
“One personal item,” the General said. “I can’t get much clearer than that, Sergeant.”  
“What?” Nate shouted, mimicking Jason’s tone from a moment earlier. “You’re sending us on a one way trip to another galaxy and we only get one personal item?”  
“The item can be of your choosing, sergeant Stackhouse.” Hammond said. “Whether you choose a book or a DVD or a picture of your mother, you get one personal item.”  
“You’re sending us with a shit ton of laptops. Even if we do get the generators working, who’s to say the plugs will be the same, or even if there are plugs? What good will the laptops be if we can’t use them? One personal item is ridiculous, we need a box, and everything we can fit in the box will be our personal item.”  
“Stackhouse,” Hammond said sternly. “We want you both on the mission, but we aren’t going to give you any special treatment. Either you agree to the terms set before you, or you don’t go. It’s your choice.”  
Nathan sighed and sat back down slowly. “One personal item,” he agreed reluctantly.  
They had forty-eight hours to pack and choose their item. Jason was at least trying to be positive about it, saying that between the two of them they got more personal items than anyone else. Nate just wanted to know if the medical staff would be taking a stock of lube, if they were, that cut one thing off their list of things to choose from.  
“Well,” Jason said as they were pulling their clothes off, “there are women on the mission and they can’t expect everyone not to fuck, so the medical staff has to be taking a bunch of condoms. They don’t want all the women having babies on another planet, that’s another thing off the list.”  
Nate hummed and kissed Jason’s stomach as he pushed a finger into Jason’s tight hole. “Jason, babe, we’ve been together for years, we’ve both been tested for every disease known to mankind and we’re both clean.” He added another finger into Jason’s ass and scissored them, loosening the muscle. “We haven’t used condoms in a long time, so they were never on the list.”  
Jason’s legs were resting on Nate’s shoulders and Nate slid into him, sighing as he bottomed out. “What about one of the vibrators?” he asked.  
“Nate… Tigger,” Jason moaned as Nate began moving in and out of him. “Are you… mmm… really thinking of vibrators when you…oh… have your cock shoved into my ass? Ahh, oh yeah, right there, harder.”  
Nate paused for a fraction of a second as he thought about that. “You’re right,” he sighed as he resumed his thrusting, harder as Jason had requested. “The vibrating butt plug would be much more enjoyable in a situation like this. Oh baby, you’re so tight, I love how your ass feels around my cock.”  
“I… ahh, yes! I love how your cock feels in my ass, oh yeah, faster. How about our collection of gay porn? Oh fuck, yeah, like that.”  
Nate pushed his cock in again and again, hitting Jason’s prostate the way he had just done. “I don’t think… oh fuck, babe… that a collection constitutes one personal item… aahhhh, even if we split it up.”  
The conversation was forgotten at that point. Nate gripped Jason’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and slammed into him hard and fast as his climax rushed toward existence. He wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock and stripped him in time with his thrusts. “Fuck baby, I love you so much,” Nate said as he thrust hard enough to lift Jason’s hips off the bed. Jason grunted and came, covering his own chest as he ground out his response, “Love you too, Tigger.”  
Nate came hard, his vision blurring for a moment, and collapsed onto Jason. “Maybe we should take cigarettes and vodka,” he whispered as he pulled out and snuggled into Jason’s side.  
“Nah, I don’t think the SGC would look too fondly on us polluting the air of another planet,” Jason replied as he turned toward Nate and pulled him closer. “We’ll think about it some more tomorrow, we should sleep now.”  
“Mmm hmm,” Nate hummed, but he was already more than half asleep.

The morning dawned bright and warm, but it didn’t bring them any closer to knowing what to take as their personal items.  
“We should take bacon,” Nate said as he ate a piece of Jason’s famously crunchy bacon. “I love bacon.”  
Jason laughed and scooped up a spoonful of biscuits and gravy. “We wouldn’t have it long, once we eat it, it would be gone. Besides, what if there aren’t any stoves in the ancient city? Or refrigerators? Not to mention, there might be a pig like creature that tastes just like bacon and if there is, we’d have wasted our personal item.”  
Nate sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Damn, this is hard. We have a planet full of things to take and we can only take one.”  
“That’s why we really need to think about it, and we only have today and tonight to decide. We have to be at the SGC at 0900 tomorrow morning.”  
Nate sighed again and ate another piece of bacon. “I really love bacon.”  
Most of the day was spent getting things settled for their trip. They called all the utility companies and had them scheduled to be turned off the next day at ten am. They took all the food they had in the kitchen to the local homeless shelter, because although Nate would never admit it out loud, he was a softie for humanity. They had sex a total of three times within as many hours and throughout everything they talked about what to bring with them to another galaxy.  
At six o’clock, Jason called his sister and told her they’d be away for an indefinite amount of time. She insisted that they come by and spend the evening with the boys since they hadn’t seen them since Christmas. Kevin and Kyle were Jason’s twin nephews, twins ran in Jason’s family, his father’s father was a twin, so was his great grandmother on his mother’s side, and he was a twin. Jessica, Jason’s sister, hadn’t agreed with any of Jason’s life choices but she’d supported him, as had the rest of his family. She’d said he was an idiot when Jason told the family that he was joining the marines. When Jason brought Nate home for the first time, Jess had pulled him to the side and asked him if he’d been knocked stupid during boot camp. “You know the military’s stand on gays, Jason. How can you say being a marine is your dream and then pull something like this?” She had asked him angrily.  
“I never said being a marine was my dream,” Jason spat in reply. “My dream is the same as yours and anyone else’s; to find someone I love and be happy.”  
“Jason, you can’t possibly love him, you’ve only known him a few weeks. You’re being silly.”  
“I’ve only known him a couple of weeks, but it only took a moment to know that he was the man that I’d be spending my life with, whether we got into the marines or not.”  
She’d sighed and shook her head, but she had a bright smile on her face when she went back out to the living room to meet Nate properly.  
Two years later, she denied ever having had that conversation and claimed that Nate was the best thing Jason had done with his life. Jason didn’t mind, she liked Nate and that would make the rest of his life a little easier.  
“Uncle Jason! Uncle Nate!” The boys called at the same time as they ran through the house and clamped tightly to Nate and Jason’s legs. “Did you bring us anything?” Kevin asked.  
“I don’t know,” Jason said. “Nate, did we bring them anything?”  
“I don’t think so,” Nate replied.  
“Aww, you guys aren’t telling the truth!” Kyle said as if it were a known fact.  
“How do you know?” Nate asked.  
“Because you always bring us things,” both boys announced.  
“Oh yeah,” Jason said with a smile as he pulled the bag out of his jacket.  
“What is it!?” The boys squealed.  
Jason handed over the bag and the twins ripped it apart like wrapping paper to reveal the newest in the Disney’s Winnie the Pooh series. They cheered and howled and begged Jessica to let them watch it.  
“Of course you can watch it,” Jessica said softly, “just keep it low and don’t spend the entire night in front of the TV. Your uncles have to leave soon.”  
The boys nodded, hugged Nate and Jason again and disappeared into the living room.  
The night was wonderful, they had a good dinner, and played a great game of Win, Lose or Draw. Nate had more than a few drinks and Jason smoked more than a few cigarettes before they finally pulled their jackets on, kissed the family good-bye and left.  
“I’m going to miss them more than anything else on this rock,” Jason said as he pulled the car out of the driveway.  
“I think I know what we should take,” Nate spoke softly from the passenger side of the car.  
“What’s that?” Jason asked.  
“Well, you know how much my family life sucked.”  
“Yeah, it really did,” Jason agreed.  
“But the first time you brought me home to meet the family, they accepted me without question.”  
Jason nodded slowly remembering his own thoughts about that same day, “My family is good like that,” he replied. He never told Nate that Jessica didn’t agree with their relationship at first, and he didn’t regret that decision. Nate’s life had been horrible, he deserved a little happiness and acceptance.  
“Yeah, they really are. But remember that Thanksgiving when we came to visit and the boys were watching A Very Merry Pooh Year?”  
Jason smiled fondly and nodded. “Yeah, that was when we got our nick names. Tigger and Hobbes. Then for Christmas the boys got us those Tigger and Hobbes stuffies. Remember that?”  
Nate nodded. “Exactly. That’s what I was thinking about, how Jess said she had to search the internet for almost the entire month to find the Build-a-Bear versions of the tigers.” He watched as dawning crossed Jason’s face.  
“You’re right, those would be the perfect personal items. A little piece of home on what’s most likely going to be a one way trip.”  
“Yeah, I think those should be what we take,” Nate said and wiped a tear off his cheek.  
“I agree.”

The next morning started like every other morning had, except now that they were against the wire, their minds were flooded with possible personal items. Their bags were already packed, with their stuffed Tigger and Hobbes stuck inside between BDU’s and uniforms.  
“I wonder if a picture of my family would be counted as a personal item,” Jason asked, mostly to himself as he looked at the framed picture taken three years ago. He lifted the frame off the mantle and rubbed his fingers over the faces of his parents, he was glad he didn’t have to explain anything to them. His parents had never accepted anything less than a full explanation.  
“Yes,” Nate replied. “Hammond’s being a stickler for the one item rule, and he mentioned… and I quote, a picture of your mother, when he clarified the one personal item. But we can probably sneak it in.” He turned around and headed for the bedroom. “Speaking of sneaking in,” he said a moment later when he came back out to the living room. He held up the vibrating butt plug and grinned.  
Jason chuckled, “how do you plan on sneaking that in?” he asked. “I’m sure they’d look past a family photo, but there is no way they’d let that slide by.”  
“They’re sending their best and most trusted soldiers on this mission, Hobbes. We’re not going just because we have the gene, they trust us too.”  
“What’s that have to do with anything?” Jason asked as he worked the back off the picture frame and removed the picture.  
“They likely won’t be doing cavity searches before they send us through the gate,” Nate raised his eyebrows and tipped his head slightly.  
“You can’t be serious,” Jason laughed.  
“As long as it isn’t on it’ll be fine.”  
“Oh my god, you are serious.”  
“As a heart attack, Jason. I love this thing, I love wearing it while I’m fucking you.”  
Jason shuddered and sighed, “yeah, I have to say I like it too.”  
“It’ settled then, right before we leave for the SGC, you can put it in me, what do you say?”  
Jason shook his head and smiled, “how could I say no to that?”

Two hours later they were walking through the gate with a family photo stuck into the lining of Jason’s duffle and a vibrating butt plug stuck in Nate’s ass. Somewhere behind them, Radek Zelenka had a case of vodka stashed somewhere in his boxes. They stepped into the ancient city and the lights started coming on and then everyone was running around like crazy after McKay realized that the shield was failing. Then Sumner was leading a team off world to try to find a suitable place to go. The next several hours were spent trying to keep everyone close to the gate room, which was obviously the most well shielded place in the city.  
“Jason,” Nate whispered harshly and pulled Jason into a shadow. “This is most likely our last few hours alive, we need to spend them together.” He pulled Jason into a bedroom near ops and threw him onto the narrow bed. “I want you to fuck me,” he said and slowly lowered his body down to rest on Jason’s. “I want it hard and dry and… I want your cock in my ass to be the last thing I feel. I want anyone who finds the ancient city after we’re dead to find us and see just how much we loved one another. I want your name to be my dying breath, Jason. Fuck me… please.”  
Jason pulled Nate close and kissed him deep and wet and messy. He could never say no to Nate, and he wasn’t about to start now. “Oh god I love you so much,” he said as he pulled himself away from Nate’s mouth. His voice was breathy and filled with love and lust. “I want you, Nate, right now.” He pressed his hands between their bodies and pushed Nate up enough to get his hands on his pants, he worked the button open and shoved the pants down below his ass, growling when he reached down and felt the butt plug seated firmly in Nate’s hole. “It’s not going to be dry,” Jason said as he pulled the plug out, making Nate groan and sigh.  
“Doesn’t matter, just…” Nate didn’t finish the sentence before he pushed off the bed and began removing his clothes. Jason followed his lead and before long they’re both on the bed pressed tightly together and trying not to move too much.  
“Jason…” Nate whimpered.  
“I know, me too,” Jason replied. He was about to shift his weight to push Nate onto his back before he remembered how narrow the bed was. Before he could work out in his head just how to get them flipped without them both ending up on the floor, Nate was lifting himself and lining up with Jason’s cock.  
“Oh fuck, Tigger, yeah, like that.” He had a fleeting moment where he wondered what would happen if people from the SGC were the ones that found them, then he remembered that they’d both be dead so it didn’t matter. They could court martial their corpses if it made them feel better, but this was happening, whether their superiors liked it or not. “Oh Jesus, fuck, Nate…” Jason sighed as Nate slid down onto him. The entrance was easy, Nate’s ass was stretched and lubed from the butt plug, but he was still tight enough to make Jason moan with sheer pleasure. “Oh… yeah, baby… shit.”  
Nate sat on Jason’s cock, letting it fill him completely. Somewhere along the way in their relationship they’d apparently come to an unspoken agreement in which Nate was usually fucking Jason. Sometimes Jason would fuck Nate, but that was usually on a special occasion or after an extremely stressful day. Nate supposed a person’s death was both a special occasion and extremely stressful, but this didn’t feel the same. It felt more like the first time they’d had sex, silently in the late hours of the night during boot camp. The pleasure of having Jason penetrate him coupled with the danger that one of the sergeants could walk in had been exhilarating, and that’s what this was. The thought that only a weakening shield was keeping the windows from shattering, letting thousands of pounds of water come pouring in on them and that it could change at any moment, had Nate’s stomach knotted up in a way he hadn’t felt in years.  
“Hobbes,” Nate sighed breathily, “You feel so good inside me.” He leaned forward and captured Jason’s mouth in a passionate kiss as he slowly began rocking, fucking himself on Jason’s dick. He moaned at the torturously slow pace and was torn between his need to move faster and his want to make this last until the second before the windows shattered. He wanted them both to come as the ocean spilled in on them, he wanted their bodies to be locked together as they floated in their ancient tomb for an eternity. He wanted to go slow… but he couldn’t, he pushed up and began riding Jason hard. Rising and falling on his lover’s dick, taking it in as deep as he could. The friction was perfect, the lube from the plug had been enough to make the penetration easier but not enough to keep him from feeling the burn of skin rubbing skin. Nate arched his back and rested his hands behind him on Jason’s thighs, and howled as the head of Jason’s cock hit his prostate again and again.  
“I love you so much baby,” he heard Jason pant, then he felt the hand on his dick. Jason was jerking him off, stripping him mercilessly as he thrust up into Nate’s body.  
“Oh God… Jason… I’m close, so god damned close. I don’t want this to end… I don’t want to die.”  
Jason rubbed his thumb along the vein on the underside of Nate’s dick, then over the head and that was all it took. Nate shouted his lover’s name as he came, and felt Jason filling him at the same time. The orgasm was explosive, Nate’s vision blacked out for a moment and then it was bright, unbelievably bright and he thought he heard the sound of running water as he collapsed down onto Jason’s body.  
“Jesus, Babe, I felt the earth move on that one,” he said as he gently kissed Jason’s neck.  
“Me too,” Jason agreed, “literally. And…” he pushed Nate off of him and sat up. “Oh my god, Tigger, the earth did move.”  
“Hmm?” Nate asked confused and sleepy. He thought if they were going to die, they may as well be asleep when it happens.  
“Something moved, look, there’s light coming through the windows.”  
“What?” Nate asked and sat up, suddenly more awake than he’d ever felt before. “Holy shit, we’re floating. We’re not… we’re not going to drown.”  
They both got off the bed and went over to the pretty stained glass window and looked out at the ocean. The window opened out to a balcony and they walked out, both still naked and with their arms around each other. The sun was bright, the sea was active, and they were alive. Alive in another galaxy, light years away from Don’t ask, Don’t tell and everyone who had tried to stand in their way of one another.  
“We’re alive,” Jason shouted happily and pulled Nate into a deep kiss.  
Nate wrapped his arms around Jason and pushed him back through the doorway. They were alive and together, and no matter where they were, that was how it was supposed to be.  
~FIN


End file.
